


The One Time It Goes Wrong

by rei_c



Series: Cannibalism Aside (Samn) [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Injury, Consensual Underage Sex, Guilty Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: Something goes wrong on the latest hunt.(aka, Sam gets hurt and Dean is filled with guilt.)





	The One Time It Goes Wrong

_Jesus, sweetheart_ , Dean says, voice shaking, hands shaking. _Are -- here, sit down, c'mon_. 

Sam trails him to the kitchenette, sits at the rickety table. _Dean, I'm -- I'm fine, okay? We're fine. We're fine._

Dean grabs the first aid kit, fills a bowl with warm water, gets all the towels he can find. Overkill, he knows, but he can't get the image out of his mind, can't help but see that man with a knife to Sam's throat, _their_ knife, _his_ little brother, can't get the noise that Sam made out of his head, his _fucking_ head. 

_Dean_.

Dean flinches, drops everything. Water goes splashing everywhere. Water, not Sam's blood, not Sam, christ. He turns back to the sink, vomits. _My fault_ , he says, retching. _It -- my fault, Sam, god, I'm so sorry._

Sam's there, turns on the faucet with his arm, rubs his cheek against Dean's back. _Hey, we're okay. We're home, we're fine, we're safe, the asshole's dead. You killed him, Dean. Okay? You killed him, he's dead, we're fine._

 _You're not -- fuck, Sam_ , and Dean gets a hold of himself, rinses out his mouth, shepherds Sam back to the table. This time the first aid kit, bowl, and towels make it to the table as well. He sits next to Sam, starts rinsing off Sam's hands, careful, delicate. _I'm sorry_ , he says. _Sammy, I --_

 _Dean_ , Sam says. Dean rarely hears Sam say his name so firmly, implacably. He looks up, forces himself to meet Sam's eyes. _So he got out of the ropes_ , Sam says. _It doesn't matter. We got him in the end. I'm sorry you didn't get what you needed out of it, but we're fine. We'll go out again in a couple days, okay_?

Dean laughs, a broken noise, as he studies the deep cuts on Sam's palms. They'll need stitches. They're never going to be able to explain this to their dad. _Didn't get what I -- sweetheart, it's my fault you ended up like this_. Sam opens his mouth and Dean shakes his head, says, _Sam. It is. I didn't tie the knots tight enough. I was too eager, we didn't do our research, and you ended -- you fucking told me -- it's my fault you got hurt._

Sam draws his hands out of Dean's. Dean deserves it, he does, of course Sam can't bear to touch him, and so he's shocked when Sam sits on his lap, tucks his face into the curve of Dean's neck, presses a kiss to Dean's skin, kisses and then bites. _So we'll get better,_ Sam says. _It won't happen again_.

The adrenaline's worn off; Dean's steadier now but his hands still shake when he takes Sam's again, starts to disinfect them. _I'm sorry_ , he whispers. _I'm so, so sorry._

 _You don't need my forgiveness_ , Sam says, _but you have it anyway. Just -- you have to figure out what to tell dad, okay? And not bullies or cleaning the knives or -- or something stupid._

 _Anything_ , Dean says. 

Sam kisses Dean again, leans up enough to whisper right into Dean's ear, _And you gotta fuck me, too. Hard. As hard as I want. If I'm gonna hurt, I want it to be from you._

Dean hates hurting Sam, even during sex, maybe especially during sex. But if this is what Sam wants, then, _Fine. Anything. I --_

 _I love you_ , Sam says. _So finish up these fucking stitches and lets go to bed. Okay_?

 _Okay_ , Dean says. _Okay, sweetheart_.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 


End file.
